


6 Weeks

by StarrySummers04



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: After his surgery, Travis needed to spend some time off work, healing. Per his doctor's advice, Travis stays with Grant for the duration of his medical leave.





	6 Weeks

Grant felt like he was constantly on edge, he had been ever since Vic had called him to the hospital because Travis was injured. It had been a week and Grey Sloan were finally ready to let the firefighter go home. On one condition. “Right, Mr Montgomery, we’re just about ready to discharge you.” Dr Pierce smiled as she entered the room. Travis took Grant’s hand in his as they shared a smile. It had been a long week. “But first, there’s some things we need to go over.” The pair looked at her.

“What things?”

“Well, you’ve just had major surgery and although it’s healing nicely, there’s still a risk that you could pull them. We believe the risk of infection is very low now, but there’s always a small chance. No heavy lifting or strenuous activity. I’m writing you off work for the next 6 weeks, you’ll be coming for regular check ups, once a week. If I feel you need more time off work then you will be having it. You need someone to stay with you to take care of you and keep an eye on you. You need to rest as much as you can.” Dr Pierce explained.

“I’ll do it. He can come and stay with me.” Grant volunteered.

“Great. I’ll go and get the discharge papers.” Dr Pierce smiled before she left the room.

“Grant, I really appreciate you offering to look after me but are you sure? This is going to be an intense few weeks. I’m not going to be able to do things for myself, I will need help with the most mundane tasks so that I don’t pull my stitches. I’ll need help bathing, I’ll need help with eating. I’ll probably struggle with sleeping, I’m bound to have nightmares. Are you sure you’re up for all of that? You have your own life, your own job, family, friends. I can’t, I won’t ask you to throw that away for me.” Travis exclaimed.

“You’re not asking me to throw it away and I’d rather it be me than someone else. Work will understand. We were all keeping up to date with the skyscraper fire when I got called away. My boss is very understanding. Towards the end of your medical leave, I’ll probably have to start going back to work but we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. I’ve never been more scared than when I got that call from Vic. Please, let me look after you.” Grant asked.

“Okay.” Travis smiled weakly as Grant leaned over him and carefully pressed their lips together.

* * *

 

As soon as the papers had been signed and Travis got changed into street clothes instead of a hospital gown, the couple left Grey Sloan with Travis’s appointment for the next week already booked. Grant led his boyfriend to his car and set off towards his house. After driving for 5 minutes, the chef stopped at a grocery store. “Why are we stopping here?” Travis asked.

“I’m picking up some bits and pieces as we’re going to need food. You also need your prescriptions filling.” Grant replied. He then got out of the car before going to the passenger side and opening the door for Travis.

“Are you still sure you want to look after me?” Travis checked. He felt like he was already being such a burden.

“Yes, besides, if I don’t, who will?” Grant responded. Travis sighed. Clearly Grant wasn’t going to back down. It wasn’t that he wanted Grant to give up on him and leave, it was just that the relationship was so new and now they were really going to be tested. Grant took his hand and they walked in to get whatever Grant deemed necessary for food.

“Don’t you have any food at your place?” Travis asked.

“Not really. My cupboards are mainly empty and I’ve spent the past week at the hospital with you. I’ve been eating there, not much as I haven’t been hungry, and only gone home to sleep when I’ve been forced to leave. All food that was in the fridge and the cupboards needed throwing away because it had gone off. I needed to do another shop anyway and then the skyscraper happened.” Grant explained as he got things off the shelf and put them into the trolley. They had to stop a few times for Travis to catch his breath, but there was no way that Grant was going to leave him alone right now. It had occurred to him to take Travis to the house and then go shopping but for the rest of the week, he probably wouldn’t be doing much cooking. Travis needed him more. Getting around the grocery store was slow going due to Travis needing to go at a certain pace so it didn’t hurt but they made it. Grant refused to allow Travis to carry anything, much to the firefighter’s annoyance but Grant wasn’t going to risk anything, besides there were only 2 bags that the chef could easily carry by himself. They got back in the car and headed towards Grant’s house. Travis was grateful that Grant was willing to look after him, but it was going to be a long 6 weeks.


End file.
